Communication devices (e.g., mobile communication devices) are continually increasing in popularity. Such communication devices include, for example and without limitation, cellular phones, paging devices, portable email devices, and personal digital assistants. Mobile communication devices, for example, provide the user with the capability to conduct communications while moving through a variety of environments.
Mobile communication devices may operate in accordance with multiple communication modes. For example a mobile communication device may be adapted to operate in a cellular communication mode and a wireless computer network communication mode. Such multimode mobile communication devices may utilize respective radio configurations for each communication mode. For example, various communication modes may correspond to different respective radios and/or different communication protocols.
As mobile communication devices increase in popularity, communication networks providing communication links to such mobile communication devices and various electronic devices providing services to such mobile communication devices are also increasing in popularity. The increase in communication network and device availability provides an increasing number of communication options to mobile communication devices. In addition, as mobile communication devices move between environments, the array of communication networks available to the mobile communication devices also changes.
As the number of mobile communication devices and/or communication networks or other devices increases, the complexity of establishing and maintaining communication links between mobile communication devices and communication networks or other devices also increases. Such increased complexity, in turn, may result in increased power consumption, increased cost, etc.